Jane Mitchell (Forever)
Jane Mitchell (Forever) is one of the main protagonists in Power Rangers Forever. She is the captain, goalkeeper, and defender for Pink/White Rangers. She is the Orange Lightspeed Ranger. She is a forward for Team Heroes. Profile *''"The female ace striker who burn her opponents down."'' Appearance For Pink/White Rangers, she wore pink soccer uniform with the number 2 on the back of the shirt. She is also seen with the captain band. She is seen with a pink jacket. She wore soccer blue unfiorm with the number 10 on the back of the shirt for Team Heroes. Regular She wore an orange jacket with a hood over her head. She wore grey skirt like her sister, Dana. She also wore orange blouse simliar to Dana's blouse. She wore a special necklace and orange hat. At the beach she wore flowered orange and pink bikini. She wore a Lightspeed Morpher on her left wrist. She also wore her Lightspeed Rescue jacket with the number 8 on the patch. Personality She is friendly and nice. Sometimes she is smart due to her sister's knowledge and her study in school. Background She was born in Mariner Bay, California to Captain Mitchell, who has two children and Jasmine Mitchell. Hissatsu Anime Only Season 1 *SH Death Drop *OF Presto Turn *SH Devil Burst *OF Aggressive Beat *'SH Evolution' *'SH Tri-Pegasus '(failed) Season 2 *'SH Big Bang ' *'SH The Phoenix' Power Rangers Forever FF Dogwood Park *'SH Bakunetsu Storm' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'DF Quick Draw' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi' *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou '(Extra) FFI Team Heroes *'SH Bakunetsu Screw' *'SH Inazuma Break' *'SH Fire Tornado DD '(Extra) *'SH Grand Fire' *'SH Inazuma Otoshi '(Extra) Pink/White Rangers *'SH Bakunestu Storm' *'SH Fire Tornado' *'SH Grand Fire' Red Rangers *'DF Quick Draw' *'SH Fire Tornado' Keshin Anime Only *'KH Kenou Kingburn W' (Goalkeeper form) Power Rangers Forever *'KH Enma Gazard' (Forward form; FFI Team Heroes only) *'KH Kensei Lancelot' (L5 Heroes only) Keshin Armed *'KHA Enma Gazard '(Forward form; FFI Team Heroes only) Mixi Max Power Rangers Forever *'MIMAX Dana Mitchell' *'MIMAX Tsurugi Kyousuke '(L5 Heroes only) *'MIMAX Gouenji Shuuya '(FFI Team Heroes only) *'MIMAX May Winslow' Best Mixi Max Match *'MIMAX Dana Mitchell' **'SH Fire Tornado TC' *'MIMAX Ryan Mitchell' **'SH Evolution ' *'MIMAX May Winslow' **'SH Death Sword' *'MIMAX Carter Grayson' **'OF Killer Fields' *'MIMAX Patick Corbett' **'GK Majin The Hand' *'MIMAX Henry Grayson' **'OF Illusion Ball' Realtionship *Dana Mitchell (Half-sister) *Ryan Mitchell (Half-brother) *Captain Mitchell (Father) *Jasmine Mitchell (Mother) *Victoria Mitchell (Sister) *Kate Mitchell (Adopted Sister) *Brian Mitchell (Older Brother) *Alexander Mitchell (Adopted Brother) Trivia *She is the ace striker like Gouenji Shuuya (Dub Name: Axel Blaze). *She is the captain of the Pink/White Rangers and she is a defender/goalkeeper/forward. **She is also the co-captain of Pink Rangers and she is a forward/midfielder. **Jane is the second genius game strategy in Power Rangers Forever. *She is a high school student with her other teammates. *She and her half-sister, Dana are on the same soccer team, Pink/White Rangers and Pink Rangers. *Her mother, Jasmine Mitchell is a doctor like her older daughter. *The name Jane Mitchell mean gracious like a god. *She and Gouenji shared the same background. **Her mom wanted Jane to be a doctor like Gouenji's father wanted Gouenji to be a doctor. **Her sister fell into a coma like Yuuka fell into a coma. *Her nickname Jay came from a bird, a Blue Jay. *She know how Keshin Armed works. See Also *Jane Grayson and Alternate Jane Grayson, her alternate counterparts *Janna Mathis, her evil counterpart *Jane Mitchell (GO); her GO's counterpart *Tatsumi Aki, her sentai counterpart *Clone Jane Mitchell; her clone counterpart Category:Forwards Category:Female OC Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Defenders Category:Goalkeepers Category:Midfielders Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Keshin User Category:Captains Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Character Category:Power Rangers Forever